Crystal of the Sacred Altar
[W.I.P] '''Overview''' Fight for the highest score by dealing the most damage possible to the Crystal within the time limit! Beat other players' High Scores and aim for the top of the leaderboards for each Class! You'll earn Ranking Rewards for each Class that you land a spot on the leaderboards with! Play through Daily Missions every day for a chance to earn AP, Medals, and Gems! '''Background Story''' Lord Falsa and his fellow adventurers are stockpiling Ether in preparation for their battle against Alsa's forces in Cegeris. The adventurers head toward an area reported to be home to crystals containing a high concentration of Ether. Lord Falsa announces that he will grant a special reward to those adventurers who gather the most Ether from the crystals. And so the battle for the crystals' Ether begins! '''Battle Rules''' The following damage amounts dealt to the Crystal during a single Quest will be totaled up as your score. ・ Damage dealt by your character's Abilities ・ Damage dealt by your character's Unison Attacks ・ Damage dealt by Great Spirit Unison Attacks ''*When calculating Total Score, damage over an exact thousand will be rounded up to the next thousand (e.g. 7001 damage = 8000 points). '' '''' Only Unison Attacks effective against the Crystal's element type can be performed. ''All players receive the following modifiers:'' 1. Increased Cost and Unison gauge recovery speed. 2. Each Class has the following modified stats. ・ Soldier : When equipping a sword or axe in a Main Slot, sword/axe ATK and MATK +300% ・ Lancer : When equipping a lance or scythe in a Main Slot, lance/scythe ATK and MATK +300% ・ Archer : When equipping a bow or gun in a Main Slot, bow/gun ATK and MATK +300% ・ Mage : When equipping a staff in a Main Slot, staff ATK and MATK +300% ・ Cleric : When equipping a book or relic in a Main Slot, book/relic ATK and MATK +500% ・ Rook : When equipping a sword or book in a Main Slot, helm/hat/armor/clothing DEF and MDEF +300% ・ Berserker : When equipping an axe, scythe, gun, staff, or relic in a Main Slot, axe/scythe/gun/staff/relic ATK and MATK +300% ・ Treasure Hunter : When equipping a lance, bow, or staff in a Main Slot, lance/bow/staff ATK and MATK +300% Sometimes, special rules may also be applied in addition to the basic rules listed above. *There are no special rules for this event. '''Rewards''' Earn Crystal Medals, exclusive to this event, and exchange them for powerful Gear! You can obtain Crystal Medals from the following rewards! '''High Score Ranking Rewards''' High score rankings are tallied for each class. Ranking rewards can be earned for each class you play as. *Ranking rewards cannot be earned for classes you have not played as. *High score ranking rewards will be granted after the event ends. '''Total Score Rewards''' Rewards are also available based on your total score across all classes. Scores are calculated by rounding up the last three digits of the sum of damage dealt. (e.g. 7001 damage = 8000 points) Total score rewards will be granted after quest completion. '''Daily Missions''' Play through Daily Missions every day for a chance to earn AP, Crystal Medals, and Gems! *Ends 12/19 (Thu.) 12:59 a.m. Unison Time Item Exchange Rewards *Stats when max level and fully Reforged/hidden potential fully unlocked [W.I.P] =